


I Didn't Know you had a Balcony

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets a balcony, F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, and because being on a balcony at night is prime time for cuteness, because why not, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Ladybug could've sworn that Adrien hadn't had a balcony the last time she checked, but now he did. Now there was no reason why she couldn't visit him, especially since he was just standing out there like Juliet waiting for her Romeo.





	I Didn't Know you had a Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here is a little oneshot that I actually started writing for Ladrien Appreciation Day. I thought that if Marichat can have balcony scenes then why can’t Ladrien? Thus, this was born. But I didn’t end up finishing it for LAD so I got really excited when I was looking at the prompts for Ladrien June and saw that one of them was a reverse balcony scene. So here it is now!  
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Ladybug had been sure Adrien didn’t have a balcony. All the times she had been in his room for various reasons, usually because she was protecting him from an akuma, and she had never seen a balcony. But she hadn’t been near his house for several weeks now and suddenly there was a balcony where there was previously none. She tilted her head in confusion, coming to a stop on the roof across from his house. She could have sworn it was his room she was currently looking at, but why was there a balcony? As far as she knew, he didn’t have one and hadn’t mentioned getting one.

As she watched, Adrien himself came out and rested on the railing. He didn’t notice her so, her curiosity taking over, she silently jumped over to his roof and dropped down behind him. "I didn't know you had a balcony." She casually remarked and he whirled around in surprise. 

 

When he saw who it was, his eyes widened. "L- Ladybug! What are you doing here?" He couldn't help but ask. 

 

"I was just curious," she said. "As to why you suddenly have a balcony."

 

"Oh." Adrien glanced down for a second before his eyes flitted back to Ladybug's face. He didn't think she would even notice. He hadn't thought that it was that important, but yet, Ladybug looked like she genuinely wanted to know how the balcony got there. "My father just decided that having a balcony would be a good idea. He probably just wanted to encourage me to get fresh air without leaving the house." He muttered the last part under his breath, not intending for her to hear, but she tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic look anyway. 

 

"Well there is one good thing about having a balcony." 

 

Adrien shifted to lean back against the railings. "What's that?"

 

"I can easily come visit you now!" She said brightly, giving him a cheeky wink before jumping up on the edge of the balcony and swinging away on her yoyo. Adrien watched her disappear into the distance, his heart fluttering and a dazed expression on his face. 

 

...

 

Adrien hadn't been expecting Ladybug to actually come visit him like she had said. But sure enough, the next night as he headed out to his balcony just to sit and breathe the night air, she joined him, landing quietly behind him. He turned and greeted her with a gentle smile, unknowingly setting butterflies fluttering in her belly. She returned his smile and leant against the railings next to him. "You should get some chairs out here." She commented softly, turning her head to glance at him. 

He hummed in agreement, keeping his gaze to the stars above him. Ladybug bumped her arm against his. "You alright?" She asked. 

 

He twisted to look at her then, a small smile coming to his face. "Yeah. Just a bit tired is all." He didn't mention that it was mostly the akuma earlier that day that had tired him out. It was silent for a minute before he asked, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

 

She seemed surprised for a second before she nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

 

He turned and disappeared back into his room to fetch some hot chocolate. While she was waiting for him to return, she leant against the railing and stared down at the street below her. A couple of people walked nearby, but at this time of night no one really wanted to be out and about. A nearby street lamp cast a nice glow over the balcony and it reminded her a bit of sitting on a rooftop with Chat Noir. 

 

Pretty soon, Adrien returned with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. She took the one he offered to her and took an appreciative sip. Adrien leant against the railings next to her. Their arms were just barely touching, but both of them were pretending not to notice. "So," She hummed, turning her head slightly to glance at him. "Next time I come, I expect you to have chairs out here."

 

Adrien felt his heart warm at her words, more than the hot chocolate had warmed him. Ladybug wanted to come back to visit him. Why else would she say 'next time'? "I will." He promised, giving her a soft smile. 

 

...

 

True to his word, the next time that Ladybug dropped by, he had two lounge chairs out on his balcony, as well as several potted plants. He had taken inspiration from Marinette's balcony and had thought a bit of a personal touch would be good. 

 

She smiled and landed beside him. "Nice decorations." She commented and he grinned at her.

 

"Thanks."

 

She settled herself down into one of the lounge chairs. "You could add some fairy lights next." She suggested, laughter sparkling in her eyes when he snorted.

 

"Are you just gonna redecorate my whole balcony?" He asked, sitting down on the other lounge chair, and glancing over at her. 

 

"I'd never." She huffed, then they both looked over at each other and laughed. "But you don't need to get any fairy lights if you don’t want to.” She added before flopping back against her chair and staring up at the stars. 

 

He settled back too and the two of them fell into a companionable silence, simply watching the stars above them. 

 

...

 

"I'm starting to think I ought to knock one of these over to get your attention."

Adrien whirled around to see Ladybug perched near one of his potted plants and gesturing at it. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You were off in dreamland. You didn't even notice me land here."

 

He flushed. "How long have you been there?" He asked. 

 

Ladybug shrugged. "Only a few minutes." She jumped down from the railings and took a seat next to him. "So what were you thinking about?"

 

"Nothing much." He wasn't ready to admit that he was thinking about her. 

 

"Fair enough." Ladybug leant back against her chair. "So you did decide to add fairy lights after all." She noted in slight amusement. 

 

"Yeah." Adrien grinned. "I thought they were a nice touch."

 

Ladybug laughed. "Anything I suggest, would you do it?" 

 

He could see the challenge in her eyes.  _Challenge accepted,_  he thought. Worth it if she kept coming back to visit. "Maybe." 

 

"In that case, the next time I'm here I expect to see cushions. On every chair. As many as you can fit while still having room to sit."

 

"And what do I get from it if I get them?"

 

Ladybug thought for a moment. "If you get five more things that I'll say each time I come back, including the cushions, I'll take you on an exclusive tour around Paris from above."

 

"Deal." 

 

...

 

Ladybug came back a few days later and, just as he had promised, Adrien had placed cushions on the chairs. She laughed when she saw them - the bright red ladybug-themed ones he had chosen. "I didn't think you'd actually do it." She remarked. 

 

He grinned at her. "And miss my chance for a tour of Paris from above by the one and only Ladybug? Why would I give that up?" He said teasingly. 

 

"Well it's not over yet, Hotstuff." She winked and he felt his face flame. "The next time you need to get..." She paused, staring about her as if she was trying to gain inspiration. "A table." She nodded to herself. "A small table that will fit between these chairs." 

 

He nodded. "A table it is then."

 

The two of them settled back into the chairs in a gentle silence, with even softer glances at the other. 

 

...

 

It wasn't long until Adrien had successfully collected all the things that Ladybug had said and his balcony was certainly looking very... decorated. The two of them were currently testing out the new addition of cushy beanbags he had put in the corner and he was grinning at her. “So... how about that exclusive tour huh?” He reminded her. 

 

Ladybug stood up and offered her hand to him. “I guess I can’t go back on my promise if you kept yours.” He took her hand and she pulled him towards her. “No time like the present.”

 

Adrien smiled shyly at her as she wrapped an arm around his waist and took off with her yoyo. They were soon swinging around Paris, occasionally stopping to enjoy the view. They arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower and Ladybug let go of Adrien. “It’s nice up here.” He murmured, staring out at the stars. 

 

He had been on top of the Eiffel Tower before, of course, as Chat Noir, but it had never been because  _Ladybug_  took him there. 

 

“Almost as nice as your balcony.”  She said with a little laugh. 

 

Adrien glanced at her with slight surprise. How could his balcony be better than the view they had from up  _here_? “Well, you’re welcome to come visit any time.”  _I’d really like you to keep visiting me_ , was the unspoken addition. 

 

The two of them exchanged gentle smiles, together at the top of the Eiffel Tower, stars surrounding them. “I might just have to do that then.” She whispered before leaning against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away with this just cause I love the concept of Adrien having a balcony. Maybe I’ll do more with this one later and add some more. What do you guys think?
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you all liked this one! I think it’s one of my favourites from Ladrien June so it would be really nice if everyone else liked it as much as I do. :D


End file.
